


Earning Forgiveness

by Vietta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vietta/pseuds/Vietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it takes for Reno to open the door is a bag from a nearby food truck filled with all the greasy, loving Trans-fats the man can't seem to choke down fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Forgiveness

_**Tseng's POV** _

What it takes for Reno to open the door is a bag from a nearby food truck filled with all the greasy, loving Trans-fats the man can't seem to choke down fast enough. Once I'm inside, he snatches the bag, being sure to tell me how this doesn't make things even at all, how he won't forgive me this easily.

I'm fine with having to work for it.

Forgiveness takes a few more days, a few more greasy bags brought to his office door, a few more unspoken apologies for an assignment I can't change. He's got to do this, he's the only one who can. Not that the rest of us aren't capable, but that we aren't allowed. The President needs Reno to prove himself because, despite the pleas made in his defense by him and others, at the end of the day what President Shinra demands, he gets.

Rufus' pleas were of no help, the President knows the two are close, which is part of why he's in the predicament he's in.

The same goes for Rude; they are brothers born in blood and his defense cannot be trusted.

Elena is too green to be credible, and so her grudging acknowledgment of Reno's loyalty and ability are unheeded, though welcome to hear.

The President suspects the two of us are close, far too close, and so I shut my mouth and bring him the testimonials of others to sway him, to no avail.

It's my silence that has earned me a cold shoulder from Reno. It's not that I didn't give it my all to redirect this mission into less reluctant hands, though I'm sure all other hands are clasped in grateful prayer for being spared the responsibility thrust on Reno, it's that he needs someone to blame. He desperately needs someone to blame for what he has to do.

I will let him blame me.

He chomps down on a sloppy, dripping, paper wrapped thing I've bought him with relish while I outline the plan for him, make sure he understands that there can be no screw ups.

At the end of the day, the pillar must be destroyed, to preserve the interests of the company, and Reno must be the one to do it, no matter the cost.

 

_Author's Note : Please forgive any errors, as this piece was written on a random whim on mobile. It is set in the original game pre-Platefall, though I'm sure you gathered that. Thank you for reading this blurb I wrote in the tub xD I do appreciate it._


End file.
